The invention relates to a drive system for a driven member such as a drive shaft or hub of a recording and/or playback machine for a recording medium in the form of a tape, which is connected to at least one winding core which can be placed upon the drive shaft. Between a driving member such as a disc drivable by a motor and the drive shaft or hub, there is a one-way or slipping clutch which has a roller system guided in a cage. The rollers each operate on one side with an inclined surface and on the other with a cylindrical surface opposite the inclined surface. The one side of the roller system is connected to a drive disc and the other to the drive shaft. The rollers operate as a coupling between the disc and shaft when the drive disc rotates in a direction in which the drive hub is driven to wind the tape on the winding core.
Such a drive is known from German Auslegeschrift 11 93 263, in which the clutch fitted between the drive disc and the drive shaft is to be without reaction when free-wheeling so that it does not hinder the running of the tape. To accomplish this, it is proposed that a brake act on the cage guiding the roller system of the clutch. Such a brake acting continuously on the cage has the drawback, however, that the cage is also braked when power is to be transmitted from the drive disc to the drive shaft; i.e., when, in the appropriate direction of rotation of the drive disc, the drive shaft is driven to wind the tape on the winding core, thus additionally loading the drive system.